A Different Point of View
by hummerhouse
Summary: April has to set Casey straight about some things with regards to the Turtles. One shot, 2k3 based. References to turtlecest.


" . . . and he acts like I ain't trying ta do him a favor," Casey ranted, pacing up and down in front of the couch.

April bit her tongue as she sat there quietly watching him. Earlier in the evening Casey had been running the rooftops with his best friend Raphael, searching for Purple Dragons or other thugs to beat on. When Casey came home sooner than was normal for him, April figured they hadn't found any action, gotten bored, and called it a night.

However, instead of the usual adrenaline driven kiss followed by a round of incredible sex, Casey had started griping and swinging his arms around. He and Raph didn't get into that many serious arguments, but it wasn't extremely unusual either. When that happened, April would either sit back and patiently listen, or tell Casey to zip it because he was getting on her nerves.

How she handled it usually depended on what had crawled up Casey's butt. If it was some infantile slight she would tell him straight out to stop acting like a baby. If it was testosterone based, she'd tell him he was behaving like a Neanderthal.

If however, the grievance had a legitimate basis or was representative of a true misunderstanding, then April would let him talk it through, periodically offering encouragement to ensure he got all of it out of his system.

This was one of those times. The problem on this occasion didn't involve the two of them disagreeing about how to handle a situation they'd run across. Their argument was of a more personal nature.

"There's a million women within shoutin' distance and ya' gotta figure some of them are kinky enough ta like a dude that's kinda different," Casey said, not slowing in his diatribe. "Hell, the best lookers are the ones who are the most twisted about a guy's appearance. I bet I could hook Raph up like that."

Casey paused to snap his fingers and April took that opportunity to jump in.

"Casey, you know he's involved with his brothers," April reminded him. "Of course he's not going to appreciate your efforts to play matchmaker."

Her boyfriend huffed, stopping to glare down at her. "He's doing that stuff with his brothers 'cause a guy has needs and he thinks he ain't got no other options," Casey stated in his most positive voice.

April bit back her irritation. "It's a lot more than that," she said.

"I know, I know," Casey said, interrupting before she could continue. "They're together all the time, they've had a unique upbringing, they're the only ones of their kind – I've heard it all before."

"They love each other," April added quickly.

"I'll give ya' that," Casey said. "They're brothers and they're supposed ta love each other. They ain't supposed ta _love_ each other. I'll bet if I could get Raph together with some hot chick he'd be more interested in boning her than in taking a high hard one from his bro's."

April frowned at him. Sometimes her man could be incredibly obtuse. He knew damn well that the turtles had no sexual interest in humans; that what their bond signified was a unity that was soul and spirit deep.

It was just that Casey was invested in the idea that they all needed women in their lives to take care of their physical needs. He would never admit to being slightly homophobic and April would never suggest such a thing to him, but Casey's lack of understanding about the subject caused him to aggravate Raph on occasion.

Like tonight. From the things Casey said, Raph was pretty ticked off at his friend and since Casey was being stubborn about acknowledging that he was wrong to keep pushing the subject, they would probably avoid each other for a while.

April was not about to put up with that. The only time she felt secure about Casey making it home alive was when he was running with Raph. When Casey was alone, he took crazy chances.

Casey had started to pace again, punctuating each turn by plowing a fist into his hand. Enough was enough, it was time for April to share something she'd meant to take to her grave.

"Casey, can you stop for just a minute?" April asked. "Please. Just stop and . . . and sit down."

The unusual softness in her voice made Casey's steps falter and then he stopped moving when he saw the look on her face.

"Sure babe," he said, sitting next to her.

April didn't bother to protest his calling her 'babe'. "Look, there's something you don't understand about the guys."

Casey tipped his head back and rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me anymore about their feelings."

"Would you shut up and listen?" April told him, exasperated. "You and Raph share a lot of things, Casey, and I'm sure that he's explained how their 'downstairs' area is configured. Running around most of the night together, I know you've both had to answer the call of nature, so you've also had the opportunity to observe how his plumbing actually works."

"I don't stare at it when he's taking a piss, April," Casey said disgustedly.

"I didn't say you did," April said. "I'm just saying that there's a big difference between the way Raph's built when he's using the restroom and what happens when he's . . . excited. A _huge_ difference. The kind of difference that would make it impossible for him to have sexual relations with a human. Am I clear enough, or do I need to spell it out more?"

Casey stared at her with his mouth slightly open for a minute before the full import of what she was telling him sank in. As soon as it did, he seemed to deflate, leaning back against the couch cushions in a defeated attitude.

"Damn," he muttered. "Why didn't he just tell me that?"

"Maybe he didn't want to discuss the subject at all and didn't feel like it was any of your business," April said a little smugly.

"Yeah, I guess," Casey said with a sigh. Then his brow furrowed and he sat forward again, eyeing April suspiciously. "How the hell do ya' know how big Raph is?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," April snapped at him, disconcerted by the query.

"That isn't answering my question," Casey said, his face inches from hers.

April started to blush and then rushed to speech when she saw the angry color rise up on Casey's neck.

"Remember when I had to live with them while I waited for my place to be rebuilt?" April asked.

"Yeah," Casey answered, his glare still fierce.

"Well, I kind of walked in on he and Mike one time when they were . . . ." she began.

"Stop!" Casey yelped, holding up his hand. "I don't wanna know anymore."

"Okay," April said softly.

Wrapping his arms around her, Casey pulled April into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry babe," Casey murmured as he stroked a hand through her hair. "That must have been a horrible thing for ya' ta witness."

April was glad he couldn't see her as she dug her chin into his shoulder and recalled that gloriously erotic memory.

"Oh yes, Casey," April said, the wide smile on her mouth threatening to crack her face, "it was just terrible."


End file.
